


A New York Night

by MysticBlade



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Adventure, Breaking and Entering, F/M, Gen, Heist, Plot Twists, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticBlade/pseuds/MysticBlade
Summary: Eugenides has been released from prison for parole. His parole officer Attolia has been demoted from a star officer to his parole officer and she is not happy. Eugenides may have some talents and powers that no one else is aware of. And maybe, for the first time he's ready to use them with hint..great responsibility.
Relationships: Attolia | Irene/Eugenides
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hey Agape thanks for agreeing to edit this for me. I don't really know what I need you for because everything I write is perfect but Irene seems to think its necessary. She also was a tad upset about bits of profanity I added. Though to tell you the truth its not much different from what really happened. Anyways enjoy. 

\- Eugenides(Professional Book Author)

**Eugenides:**

“What kind of imbecilic fuckery is this Aris? How the hell is he at the top of the list for parole?” snapped the harsh voice of the shadow that stood just out of my eyesight. It didn’t matter, I knew who it was.

Attolia. I didn’t know her first name then, but I knew enough about her to have to visibly concentrate to prepare myself to see her again. Most people are excited or awed when they see beautiful people; some may be shy or jealous but it's never something that's supposed to bring fear. Beauty is clothing, a warm cloak to wrap oneself in, however, Attolia used it as a sword and in all honesty it was incredibly effective.

She had been in my head for so long. Her raven hair, her piercing eyes, and her red coat that stood out but never stopped her from following me unnoticed. I had been waiting in this interrogation room for about an hour now, and I suspected a very big part of that was because I could feel Attolias anger from here. I shuddered involuntarily, to be perfectly clear I am no coward. In fact I’m the bravest person I know for if I wasn’t I surely would have wet myself when she opened the door.

Thankfully I was ready and before the door was even open all the way I had my legs up on the table and that grin she loved so much on my face.

**Attolia:**

The little shit. Goddamn Bastard piece of garbage, short ass dwarven motherfucker who somehow got his feet on my pristine table and has that shit eating grin on his face.

As I write this a friend told me that maybe I had overreacted a little bit with my own personal thoughts. The truth of the matter is the little shit deserved quite a few more words and a few pointed gestures.

I'm sure he could see the anger on my face as I stalked over and looked down at him. Sadly the little thief was used to this because of his miniscule height so it didn’t work intimidation wise as well as it did to other prisoners.

“You know I was a bit surprised to see you here. I thought they would have big bad system following sheep like you in the top ranks of the police force.” He said with a smirk as he rubbed the dirt on his boots a little deeper into the table.

“Well sometimes we police officers have to get our hands dirty and really interact with lower level criminals to understand the mindset. Surely you can understand that can’t you?” I said, in the most patronizing tone I could muster. Sadly, insults were a thing of the past in regards to Eugenides Eddis. Apparently you can only be called a shit face goblin booger so many times until it doesn’t have any effect.

“Surely it wouldn’t have anything to do with a recent failed case you got into? I heard that was quite the issue at headquarters.” He laughed as he scratched his head and flicked a piece of dirt out of it.

**Eugenides:**

Finally the first real bit of confidence was here. The crack about her recent case had hit home, and for the first time in a while I was lucky enough to get a shocked expression out of her for a moment before she sprung up and grabbed my chin.

Her face was inches from mine. I rolled my eyes, of course her breath smelled like mint. Thankfully mine didn’t. I exhaled dramatically, managing to not only get the smell of the putrid prison meatloaf to waft directly up her nose, but I got a bit of spit to hit her chin.

She threw my head away and I laughed to cover up the shakiness of my voice.

“For your information thief I am simply here because I was best prepared to deal with you while you have your parole, which somehow you have managed to attain.”

“Well it must be because of my winning personality. You know your boss said he thought that you might’ve been wrong about my arrest too.” I lied, thought I made sure it was the truth to her. I had become quite a phenomenal liar. Before prison I was good but after lying to inmates, guards, cafeteria ladies, and a few posters on my wall I had become spectacular.

Her face burned red and her eyes glowed like the devil himself. Or maybe that was the abysmal meatloaf kicking in and I was seeing things.

“If you live up to my expectations, which are abominably low, you will find yourself in a much worse place than you could ever imagine. Before you tell me lies Eugenides decide whether or not you are willing to live with the consequences of them.”

I had started back without realizing it. I had seen her eyes like that before and it was not a memory I wished to remember. After all if I did it might ruin the fun suspense vibe I’ve got going in this narration and I wouldn’t want that. How else would I keep you interested? She slid a key across the table to me.

“I know you don’t need it. But legally I have to give it to you. You are not allowed to leave the state of New York, no not even to go back to your New Jersey home. Any crimes, small or big, will result in an immediate termination of parole and an extended sentence.” she called as she looked back over her shoulder. She turned all the way around and for a moment her face softened.

“While I doubt you are capable of reform, maybe you’ll prove me wrong. You have talent, Eugenides, maybe it's time you use it for something good for once.” Her face morphed back to stone and she took a menacing step back towards me, “However, don't’ mistake me. One error, one bad decision, one foot over the New York border and your ass will be back here before you can say ‘I’m a dumbass’.”

She was right of course. I did have talent. I was thinking more of my mastery of folk dancing but I suspected she was talking about the talent that allowed me to slip out of the cuffs without any keys.

Before she had even closed the doors I was out the door and sprinting past her. I had my few things and had 3 months of rent paid for a small apartment in Queens.I turned around as I left and I watched for a moment as she picked up her briefcase and started walking to the back of the police station. Good. I didn’t need her to know about what was going to happen.(That's a bit more of that suspense I’ve been working on building. My editor said it ruins it if I tell you that but what she doesn't know won't kill her)

I walked towards the curb of the street and looked up at the night sky. I may be from New Jersey but I’m not an idiot so I know that New York is objectively better. But the sky was clear in New Jersey, and when I looked up then in the heart of New York all I could see was rolling clouds and smoke. Stars that I knew better than multiplication tables were barred from me in this city, the comforting light of a silver moon was smothered by the greyness of this city. I had about 30 more seconds in my head and for a moment I let myself think about what life had ahead. A tear rolled down my face as I held my head up to the sky. Adrift in a city without the light I lived by, without the darkness I was so used to hiding in, without a hundred miles between me and her. The stars smiled and I brushed my tear away and looked at the black sedan approaching the curb. Very ominous, I had told my cousin multiple times it as a certified “Villain” car.

The door opened and closed silently, my cousin had become quite good at aiding me in misdemeanors and that required a gentle hand, which, in all other respects my cousin did not have.

“Hello dear. Why ever would you drive out to a place like this?” I asked her, smiling as I embraced her.

She snorted and pulled me into a far tighter hug than any of the brutes in the prison had given me.  
“Well my lovely cousin managed to get himself barred from his hometown. By the way you’re paying me back for all the gas I wasted getting here.” Eddis responded as she opened the back door and grabbed the thing I had asked her to bring me.

Her back was turned to me and I could see the corner of her wallet in her side pocket. I laughed to myself, five years had made her forget how quick my fingers were. When she turned around I pulled 50 dollars out of her wallet.

“I had this when I went in. Does that cover it?” I said as I took the case from her.

“It would suffice, too bad you’re already back to your criminal ways.” she said as she snagged her wallet from me. Jokes on her. I still had her Jimmy Johns punch card.

“You missed a lot Eugenides,” she said as her face turned serious, “I don’t know why you need these, you were lucky last time that they nabbed you when you weren’t wearing them.”

“They didn’t catch me because I didn’t want them too.” I said as I smirked and flipped open the latches on the briefcase.

She slapped her hand down on the lid. I looked up at her sharply and I was taken aback at the grief in her eyes. “Sounis has consolidated more of the farm back home, and our family is not as strong as it used to be. We can’t afford for you to go back in again Gen.” she said, wincing as she admitted the truth about our family farm that I had already known for quite some time. It was the reason I had left after all. Poor Helen. She hadn’t wanted to go with me even once I had told her that I knew the fall of Eddis was coming. I suppose she did know after all for she was here helping me instead of them. Maybe she was smarter than I gave her credit for. Either way I was in New York so I would worry about my New York problems for now.(If I can get this published maybe I’ll write a part two. Depends on how much money I make off of it. Might have to go into children story books if this flops.)

“Helen. I need the briefcase if you don’t want me to go back in. I left Eddis for a reason and I still haven't done what I set out to do. Give me the case.” I said, a note of sincerity in my voice that I knew would get her to let go. She sighed and lifted her hand from the case’s lid.

“Be careful Gen. You’re lucky enough to have a home so don’t throw it away.” she called back to me as she stepped into the Sedan. I waved at her as she sped away. What an ominous way to leave, at least she didn’t make me give her Jimmy Johns Punchcard back.

Poor Helen, she didn’t know how much I was in no rush to get back to our farm. I looked around, cautiously but not enough to be suspicious. I walked down the alleyway right behind the police station. There were no cameras in this alleyway. People in power often look past the things right under their nose, and in the case of police they were too busy worrying about the wrong people to pay attention to the right ones. I opened the case with my back against the wall and my face obscured by the shadows of the hard brick wall of the station.

They were the exact same way I had left them. I hadn’t expected anything less, Helen was the only one who knew where I had hid them and she had never been interested in this aspect of my life. They were as elegant and dangerous as I remembered and as I slipped them over my wrist the familiar clink was one of an oiled and cared for piece of machinery.

My brother Sten had designed them on my request, and though I would never tell him this, they were the most valuable things I owned. I smiled and my teeth glinted off the sewer grate beneath me.

The webline was as strong as I remembered and I laughed out loud as I sprinted up the wall. Yes. Up the wall. I released the web with a push of my fingers and I sprinted towards the edge of the roof and threw myself off.

Sure, I couldn’t see the stars but the glimmering lights of the city were constellations in themselves. The wind whipped through my hair, pushing my jacket out and rustling my loose fitting pants as I fell. At the last second I extended my arm and thwipped out a web which caught onto the flagpole hanging from a nearby building. 5 years is a long time to be in prison but it would take hundreds of years to make me forget this.

Because Attolia can pretend that she knows everything but there will always be something just out of her reach. Because the truth is…

I’m the one and only Spiderman...and for the first time I’m going to fix things instead of breaking them.

A good dramatic line like this really makes me seem like a hero. Don't worry I do expect fan mail I know that's what you were wondering, I'm sure my editor will be very happy to recieve all your praise of me ;)


	2. A Heist involving Sticky Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugenides has a job to do now that he's decided to take on his grandfather's old mantle of Spiderman. That job may or may not involve stealing from the exact people who put him behind bars last time. Ah well, at least he gets to meet some new people.

**Gen - Hey Agape I wrote that other chapter for the life memoirs I asked you to edit. Yeah anyway there's really no point because my writing is perfect but I suppose I should let someone else have the glory once in a while of writing a successful novel. I'd say hope you enjoy but...I already know you will. ;)**

**Agape - Good gods am I glad you found Irene so you won't torture me anymore.**

**Gen - Ouch.**

It was raining by the time I got home. Because of course it was. How else would it be a superhero story if the hero didn’t stagger in soaked to his rather dingy apartment. The apartment was on the top floor, which for someone of my prowess was the best floor to have an apartment on. My grandfather told me that the best room in any house was the one least accessible to other people. Needless to say I spent quite a few parties up in the attic with him playing Stratego and trying to steal his money in Monopoly. Sure that was houses but the general concept was prevalent in apartments, trailers, loud coffee bars that are frequented by very big police officers, anything really. It was 11 PM at night and by now the landlord had gone to bed so I didn’t have a key to my room. The door clicked open after a second of fiddling in the near pitch black darkness of the hallway. It didn’t matter if my landlord noticed the broken lock, for I wasn’t planning to be here for long. In fact, the only reason I came back at all was because I needed something I had hidden here long ago.

**Gen - (Really it was like..a year ago. But if the star wars movies can exaggerate time so can I!)**

**Agape - The Star Wars movies are a professional franchise. You are...uh..not.**

**Gen - Ouch. Your mother called me a professional ~~Bitch Boy~~ last summer.**

**Agape - There goes our PG rating**

It was my grandfathers, and though my whole life I had wanted to be like him, I wasn’t always interested in this part of the job. Most of my thieving, I mean superheroing, activities happened in dark clothes and hoods. This...was certainly not that. I pulled open the bottom drawer and the false bottom stared up at me. I slipped it off and looked down at the Spiderman costume. It was even brighter than I remembered. A very pretentious red and blue, and as I ran my hands over it I realized it didn’t even have pockets. There was a small utility belt that was good for maybe holding a pin for a bulletin board. If I was ever needed to save Flat Stanley I would be prepared. (Foreshadowing). 

**Agape - ....what?**

**Gen - :)**

Anyways. The costume was bright and even at night would not be a stealthy option. However, to do what I needed to do I would need this costume. For some reason people trust masked marauders if they are wearing bright colors(See Big Bird. That bird is the second scariest thing in existence goddamn. I don't know what cable is thinking letting that air) I laid the costume out on the floor, it was wrinkled but I didn’t have an iron so I laid it out on the table and went to bed. It was as hard as a rock but before I could even think about how uncomfortable it was I was asleep.

The Next Morning....

**Agape - Good writers don't say "The Next Morning..."**

**Gen - Well I'm a good writer and I did...ergo...you're wrong.**

The sky was way too bright. How the hell had my grandfather not installed sunglasses into the eyepieces of the mask. Goddamn I couldn’t see shit! The buildings looked like suns had stacked together to form cylinders of blinding light while the cars looked like comets. Needless to say, the web slinging was...far from graceful and I landed in a blinded heap in the alleyway behind the police station. Yes I was back again. I needed something from Nahuserush, the chief of the NYPD. It was midday and the station was packed; police officers, citizens, pets, and what seemed to be buckets of seawater(I may or may not have known it was seawater when I got thirsty and tried to drink it) filled the room. I had ripped my costume off once I had landed in the alleyway and I pulled on a thin but comfortable leather jacket and slipped into some grey jeans that went with it(A rather handsome look if I say so myself).

**Agape - Gods you're annoying**

I walked boldly into the station and was greeted by a swamped police officer who seemed to be the unlucky one who was picked to man the desk. “Hi, can I help you?” he asked as he pushed a man away from the desk who seemed to be insisting that he was the son of a long lost duke so he deserved to be treated with respect. “Uh yeah I just have to fill out a missing bike report. You guys have forms for that right?” I asked, trying to look as unmemorable as ever. This is a difficult feat for me because of my dashing good looks but because I am good at everything I was able to pull it off. “Oh okay. Here’s the forms, let me just put my name here...and here you go!” He responded, far too brightly than was required for the job he was doing. The man who was in between him and I was now furiously brandishing what seemed to be a bedraggled cloak and shouting about his family gold that was hidden beneath Staten Island. I looked down at the paper and was able to read the scrawled out name of the guard. “Thanks...Costis?” I said and I nodded in gratitude as I walked away. He smiled for a moment before he went back to his seemingly immeasurable amount of forms stacked on his desk. I sat down in the corner of the main room. I could see down three of the four hallways that led deeper into the working cogs of the police station. The fourth hallway I couldn’t see was the chief’s office. I wasn’t interested about that yet. If what I was looking for was in there...which I suspected it was...it wouldn’t matter if I could see into it.

“Listen Telus. Because Officer Attolia no longer has active duties you will-” said a rather tall man with a pointed beard as he strode from hallway number ~~1~~ ~~one~~ 1 towards hallway number ~~4~~ f ~~our~~ 4.

**Agape - Write out your numbers Eugenides**

**Gen - No no its ok the hallways name is spelled 1. You wouldn't want to spell its name wrong right? That might hurt its feelings.**

**Agape - I'll do it.**

I focused my eyes on a poster that was behind him so if he caught my eye I had an explanation. For if you’re someone in my line of work the Police Chief’s attention was the one thing you did not want. “Temporarily sir. She only temporarily no longer has active duties.” said the man walking with him. If the other man was tall this man was giant. His muscles probably had muscles and as he strode stiffly next to Nahuseresh I coul've sworn I saw him grown another inch. Why is everyone so gods damn tall.

“Yes of course. Either way I want you and a few of the other men to take over her routes. Thankfully I have a few recruits from Staten Island who are coming in shortly so they should help alleviate the burden.” Nahuseresh responded as he stopped for a moment to avoid getting poured seawater on. This was his error for at that moment the man with the cloak ran forward and unleashed a torrent of obscenities(Several of these seemed to cite Nahuseresh’s long lost uncle and a few choice words about the police chiefs rectum. I can go in more detail if you’re interested..

**Agape - You're doing this to torture me.**

**Gen - No honestly, they were really creative. He said that Nah-**

**Agape - hehe I'm so glad you write in pencil**

)causing Teleus to push him away. The man fell into a woman carrying three buckets of seawater and before Nahuseresh realized how badly he had truly been insulted the icy water of the Atlantic Ocean flowed in his socks and splashed into his eyes. “What the hell! Teleus-” Nahuserush spluttered as he slipped on the wooden floor. The already crowded station burst into pandemonium as the water spread and more began to slip. I started up and slid across the slick wooden floor. I timed my slide perfectly and I hit Nahuseresh right in the midriff and he folded as I tumbled to the ground on top of him. “TELUS! ACK!” Nahuseresh roared and I felt strong hands pull me sharply up and off of the Chief of Police. When I turned I could’ve sworn I saw a glimmer of laughter in Teleus' eyes. I stopped for a moment to focus on it but once I did it was gone.

I muttered apologies and stumbled my way towards the door but I had to catch myself on a desk as one of the dogs broke loose and barreled straight into my knee. I smiled to myself and pulled myself back up and as I left I took one last look at the station behind me. The desk I had pushed off of to make my escape was the new home of a fun sticky note I had prepared last night. It may or may not have included a wonderful drawing of the Empire State Building and a few cartoonishly happy smiley faces. The desk in question may or may not have been the desk of a certain parole officer. This was a completely necessary action, I had a master plan after all.

**Agape - Helen says you have a crush and I'm starting to believe her...**

**Gen - Don't trust everything your annoying cousins say**

**Agape - No more trusting you then I suppose**

**Gen - Touche.**

**Agape - At least Helen remembers Touché has an accent mark.**

Besides, if I wanted to do what I wanted to do I would need Attolia to trust me or at least not hate me. This was clearly the logical first step. However, the sticky note was not the reason I came. I whistled to myself as I walked down 5th away from the station, Nahuseresh’s keys swinging from my fingers. I needed a very specific police report, that for some reason, wasn’t available in the government archives. I laughed to myself. Poor Nahuserush. If he had truly wanted to get away with whatever he had done he should’ve just pretended everything was normal. The fact is, all good spies, teachers, and writers will tell you that the best hiding place is in plain sight. Night came quickly enough for my chaotic good purposes. I had hung around the shopping center close to the station so I wouldn’t have to go back to my apartment. The station was on the skeleton crew at 1AM, most of the real officers were off on duty and the ones remaining were either asleep or going to be. I had put quite a bit of sleeping medicine in the coffee so it would only be a matter of time. At 1:30 AM precisely I slipped into the window I had unlocked when I was there yesterday. There was an officer conked out at the desk where Costis had been but his snores were loud enough to cover any noise I made. I didn’t need Nahuserush’s keys for the door, that was easy enough with a lock pick. I needed them for the high level security filing cabinet that I found behind the door. It had three different locks on it and each one required a key and the third one wouldn’t be able to be picked without real lockpicking tools. Which..sadly...I had not required since my recent encounter with the US Court System. The locks were well oiled and opened easily enough with the keys. There were a bunch of files in them. I flipped through quickly, scanning through murder files, police corruption cases, and a case about a mayor who had attempted to poison all the food for a city wide buffet. I was startled for a moment as I reached the last of the files. The one I was looking for wasn’t here. I took a look in all three drawers one more time and confirmed it. The case file on Attolia’s last case as a police officer was nowhere to be found. I sighed and let my head hit the cabinet in frustration. I had bet everything on this! How was it possible that there was no file containing the info I needed! Nahuserush could’ve destroyed it but he would be suspect of even worse criminal activity then. Where would he have- WAIT. I snapped my head up and looked at the cabinet. I let my head fall against it again. Yes! There was a secret bottom in the second drawer. When my head hit it had been far too shallow for the bottom of a file cabinet drawer. I reached down and popped it up. If this was a movie(shout out to Disney because I mean come on it's only a matter of time

**Agape - Now that's foreshadowing**

) a golden glow would be coming out of this drawer.For there inside it lay the file I had been searching for. It wasn’t labeled but as I opened it Attolia’s face stared up at me. I shuddered for a moment and felt cold in that dark room. Her first name was on this document. I averted my eyes away from it, for I knew if I read it I would humanize her. And to succeed at what I had to do I needed her to just be a character. A cardboard cutout. A prop in my play. I flipped through the file and started to read…

Officer on Case: Irene Attolia

Type of crime: Infringement on Justice System

Parties Involved: Unknown member of Police Force; Mede Corporation

Summary: Officer Irene Attolia used various payment stubs that were liberated from a thief who had swiped the complete report of purchase actions of the CEO of Mede Corporation. The Thief was apprehended as well by Officer Irene Attolia and was sent to prison.

*Here it seemed Nahuseresh had scribbled on the report* Thief has been released, stubs have already been destroyed and the thief shows no signs of recognizing or pursuing receipts again.*

*Report Continues*

Officer Irene Attolia continued to pursue the receipts as evidence of corruption in the police department. There were no new developments and Officer Irene Attolia disobeyed orders and continued searching for evidence for crime. She has been demoted to Parole Officer for disobeying orders. END CASE *

Another hand had written something on the bottom of the report. I didn’t recognize it

* Nahuseresh. Meet me on the first of the new month at 7PM. We have to discuss a few developments.*

I set the file down and shook my head. This wasn’t enough. I already knew Nahuseresh was in league with the Mede Corporation but this wasn’t enough proof just by itself. I looked at my watch. Tomorrow, well, I suppose today was the first day of the month. I had 18 hours to find a meeting place or everything I had done and was planning to do would be pointless. I set the file back in the cabinet and laid the false bottom down carefully and crept out. I had lied. I had suspected the corruption but I had not known. Somehow, the thing I had warned anyone who would listen was coming true. Suprisingly, I didn't feel like gloating, the Mede Corporation was a fight I wasn't sure if I was prepared to pick. My hands shook as I swung away into the night. All those years in prison listening to snippets of conversation to build a theory. 5 years to come up with a plan and for the first time it was going my way. I swung up to a building that overlooked 5th street. I could see the station and the cars going in and out of it from here. I settled myself against the chimney and looked out onto the stars above and beneath me. The shadow of the night would be gone soon, and while I would no longer be able to hide, neither would Nahuseresh. And that was all that mattered, for I was not going to let him slip away again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. Sorry if its bad but I'm just having too much fun writing Gen as Spiderman. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Or as Eugenides would say...I know you did ;)


End file.
